In semiconductor components having at least one blocking p-n junction, the latter appears on the surface of the substrate, on which and in which the semiconductor component is realized, somewhere between the live contacts. In said surfacing areas high electric field strengths, in case the p-n junction is blocking, i.e. a higher voltage is applied to the cathode than to the anode or a controllable semiconductor device is not yet connected through its gate terminal, result in undesired leaking currents flowing between the anode and the cathode, which currents are designated as positive or negative reverse bias current depending on the direction of polarization of the voltage to be blocked or reversed. For reducing that portion of the reverse bias currents, which is caused by high field strengths in the termination portion, so-called “junction terminations” are employed in the prior art, which, for example in the form of specially formed field plates, cause an optimized course of equipotential lines and thus avoid high field strengths in the termination portion of such components, cf. DE-A 195 35 332 (Siemens), column 3, line 58 to column 4, line 35; or “Multistep Field Plates . . . ”, IEEE Transactions on electron. devices, Vol. 39, No. 6, June 1992, from page 1514 onwards; “The Contour of an Optimal Field Plate”, IEEE Transactions on electron. devices, Vol. 35, No. 5, May 1988, from page 684 onwards; and finally “Theoretical Investigation of Planar Junction Termination”, Solid-State Electronics, Vol. 39, No. 3, pages 323 to 328, 1996. The planar junction terminations described therein are optimized with regard to their geometry, on the one hand as a field plate having steps and on the other hand as an optimized steadily curved field plate having a modified elliptical geometry. However, the prior art has not yet succeeded in economically fabricating the optimized geometric structure of a field plate in the termination portion of a semiconductor component capable of blocking, especially of such a component to which a high voltage of more than 500 V can be applied.